memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Robertxgillis
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan 16:00, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Removal of info Please do not remove valid information from articles, as you did with Winona Ryder. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 18:45, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :From Robert Gillis: Understood :) I just didn't think it was relevant but will of course abide by your policies :) Well, the information is relevant to the actress and her career. It's one of those things you really can't get around; when people think of Ryder nowadays, they associate her with the shoplifting incident. It's exclusion would likely cause some confusion from readers, who would likely ask questions as to why the the shoplifting incident wasn't mentioned. Since the article details her career, I feel it is important to note the reason why her career has slowed down significantly. The info there doesn't go into a whole lot of detail like the Wikipedia article, it's just a brief covering of the incident, so I don't see the harm in including it. That's my take on it anyway. :) --From Andoria with Love 19:59, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :From Robert Gillis: I understand... And you're right, you *do* think shoplifting when you hear the name... I'm still new to writing and editing on Memory Alpha -- I've enjoyed the site for so long (and been a Trekker since 82) that I just had to start contributing. Thanks for the explanation :)